It's a Drabble
by FyreOpal25
Summary: See title... Please note rating. Blame Ed. Review!
1. Trio

Disclaimer: "Hey, Mom? Is my name Hiromu Arakawa?" "No."

Havoc slowly turned around.

"You sent Alphonse and Fuery to the PET STORE!"

CLAP!

SNAP!

BANG!

A note: Thank you to all who read 'Starlit'. I am trying to work on the next chapter. In the mean time, I will try to get some of my little (Shut up, Ed!) FMA stories on. Thanks!


	2. Happy Birthday Hawkeye

Disclaimer: "Mom?" "No, you are still not Hiromu Arakawa."

"Al, I've got the perfect birthday gift for Lt. Hawkeye!"

"Are you drawing bulls-eyes on those, Brother?"

"Yes! 1000 life-sized posters of Colonel Roy Mustang! They'll make target practice fun!"

"Ah, aren't those targets a bit low?"

A note: I'm going to end up a crispy critter…..


	3. Mail Call

Disclaimer: "You are not Hiromu Arakawa, so stop asking me." "Sorry Mom."

Russell Tringham stared at the stack of letters, fear and worry glazing his eyes.

"Fletcher, there's no way I can do this."

"You have to, Russ."

"I can't tell Ed I got his fan mail by mistake!"

A note: Thank you to all the readers! And now I will have a Hughes moment: I taught my niece (she's almost two) a new word! ALPHONSE! My brother is going to kill me.


	4. Gold vs Red

Disclaimer: "Mom?" "Do I need to get out your birth certificate?"

Gold eyes stared up at Scar. A growl escaped his throat.

Scar placed his right hand on the head in front of him.

"Where's Alphonse Elric when I need him?" he grumbled, picking up the tiny kitten. "I don't know how to take care of cats!"

A note: Thanks to the readers. If you leave a review with a request, I'll try to write a drabble for you. Or if you could just tell me what you like or hate. Bye!


	5. Thrasher

Disclaimer: "So I'm not Hiromu Arakawa?" "No. You're not."

"Dammit, why do I have to go on this stupid mission?"

"Because. You were thrashing around in your sleep last night!"

"So?"

"So, your _left_ knee just happened to slam into my _balls_!"

A note: Thank you to all who read these! I'm going to go hide now so I don't get turned into charcoal. Bye!


	6. Poison

Disclaimer: "Okay, Mom. I am not Hiromu Arakawa. Happy?" "Yes."

"You shouldn't eat that, Fullmetal."

"Mustang, what the hell are you talking about? It's a chocolate bar!"

"Yes, and that much chocolate would probably kill the military's favorite puppy dog."

A note: Thanks to the readers! Special thanks to the reviewers! And now, I'm going to go hide again. :sigh: If it's not Roy, it's Ed. They gotta catch me first!


	7. Bzzzz

Disclaimer: My mother says I don't own FMA.

"So the Priest in Lior had a fake Stone! It was a worthless mission! Mustang, you bastard-

WHAP!

"WHY DID YOU HIT ME WITH A FLYSWATTER!"

" Sorry, Fullmetal, you reminded me of a mosquito."

A note: I love readers. I love reviewers even more. And now, I must run…

Ed: You'd better!


	8. Ooo Whee!

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or "Honky Tonk Badonkadonk"

Havoc: "My gawd! Look at that honky tonk badonkadonk!"

Breda: "Damn!"

Fuery: "What does that mean?"

Falman: "It means that Lt. Hawkeye has it going on like Donkey Kong."

Fuery: "Oh. Should you say that quite so loud?"

* * *

Notes: My mother is the country fan. She was listening to this CD, and this little scene popped into my head. So, it's her fault. 


	9. Squeaker

Disclaimer: Cause it makes the lawyers happy.

"Come on, Ed!"

"No! I mean it!"

"It's not a big deal, brother! It's just a-

"If that doctor tries to measure my height I swear I will kick him in the balls so hard people will think he's a squeaky toy!"

"That's mean, even for you..."

Notes: I have used that threat before. It's pretty effective. What do you guys think?


	10. Brine Shrimp, Anyone?

Disclaimer: I disclaim FMA. And Sea Monkeys.

_In a secure, undisclosed location, somewhere in Central…_

Mustang: "Okay, people, what have you got?"

Breda: "Nothing."

Fuery: "Sorry."

Hawkeye: "I'm sorry, sir."

Falman: "I have no ideas, sir."

Mustang: "There has to be something we can get Fullmetal for his birthday."

Havoc: "How about a pet?"

All: "Huh?"

Havoc: "Yeah, Sea Monkeys are about the right size."

* * *

Notes: My sister's birthday is at the end of the month. I don't think she wants Sea Monkeys… 


	11. Ed's Gonna Hurt Me

Disclaimer: "Hey, Mom?" "Don't ask me again."

Ed scowled at Mustang. He was ignoring him!

"What are you doing?"

"Sorry, Fullmetal, I didn't see you over there."

"Who are you calling so short a mini-skirt would cover his ankles!"

"We're at work, Ed."

Notes:

Mustang:"Ed..." :falls out of chair laughing:

Ed: "AAAGGGGGHHHHH!"

Me: "Run away, run away, dammit, Roy, help me!"


End file.
